Neon Hearts
by Jilano
Summary: Après que Misa ait entraîné Mello à une rave, la seule chose à laquelle il peut encore penser, c'est le DJ aux cheveux rouges qu'il a vu là bas. Ils sont de deux mondes différents, et il sait qu'il vaut mieux l'oublier, mais malgré ça, il est incapable de s'enlever l'homme mystérieux de la tête.
1. La rave

**Disclaimer** : Death Note est à Ohba et Obata, of course. L'histoire n'est pas la nôtre non plus, c'est une traduction de la fiction du même titre d'Amour en Rayures, qui nous a très gentiment autorisées à vous faire partager cette fiction. (Vous pouvez la trouver sur le site, et je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ses autres fictions aussi, vous y gagnerez quelque chose ! :)

**Rating** : M.

**Genre** : Romance/Drama.

Pour le reste, vous savez lire, je pense, hein. Puis comme dans 90% des cas, ceci est du Mello/Matt.

* * *

**Note de Jilano** : Bonjour les enfants ! Ou plutôt bonsoir. Vous m'avez trop manqué. Je cherchais désespérément un truc à vous traduire, et j'ai enfin trouvé la perle qu'il me fallait ! Vous avez donc sous les yeux le premier chapitre de la fiction UA Neon Hearts d'Amour en Rayures. Sérieusement, je suis amoureuse de cette fiction. Ah, les bons Mello/Matt… Bref, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !

**Note de Caela** : Eh oui, nous voici cette fois-ci avec une nouvelle fiction MM ! :D (Tapez pas pour Poison Apple, la suite est pour bientôt, je suis juste en train de mourir en me demandant comment je vais bien pouvoir traduire un jeu de mot qui ne marche PAS en français. T_T) Alors, voilà un joli univers alternatif tout juste découvert par Ji', et donc, comme nous sommes bien évidemment vos dévoués Dieux, euh, j'veux dire, Traductrices (avec un grand T s'il-vous-plaît !), on s'est senties obligées de la partager avec vous. ;) J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, pour savoir si ça vous plaît. (Et pis en plus, qui sait, ça peut nous encourager à traduire plus vite, huhuhuhu. Mais non, pas vrai, c'est pas du chantage, je vous le juuure. 0:) Une très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**NB musicale** : L'auteure a demandé que ses recommandations de chansons pour lire l'histoire soient conservées, il y en aura donc deux à chaque fois, une pour Mello et une pour Matt, qui suivent l'ordre du chapitre. On voudrait tout de même savoir avec l'auteure si vous vouliez que je traduise les titres ou non ? Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est nécessaire ? (En tout cas si vous voulez pour ceux-ci c'est _Dos au mur_ et _Tempête de sable_) Vous préférez quoi ?

**P**our Mello : _Back Against the Wall_ par Cage the Elephant.

**P**our Matt : _Sandstorm_ par Darude.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La Rave.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Dit Misa, surgissant au détour du couloir.

« … » Mello se contenta de fixer l'atrocité qu'elle voulait lui faire porter ce soir. « Certainement pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Se lamenta-t-elle. « Ça aura l'air bien. Promis. »

« Non. T'abuses, Misa. Sois déjà contente que je vienne. »

« Essaye-le juste. J'insisterai pas si tu le fais, » dit-elle avec un sourire sournois. Ouais, c'est ça Misa. Comme si tu te tairais un jour.

« Très bien, » soupira-t-il. Il déposa le carton d'affaires dans lequel il fouillait sur sa valise et la suivit dans le couloir, jusqu'à la salle de bains.

« Kiyomi, arrête d'accaparer la salle de bains, » cria Misa, tapant contre la porte.

« Une minute. Du calme, » fit une voix de derrière la porte.

Mon Dieu, dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? Peut-être que vivre avec ces deux là n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Pas qu'il ait eu une meilleure option. Il n'allait certainement pas vivre chez lui une seconde de plus que nécessaire, et c'était mieux que d'être à la rue. Il devrait juste se rappeler ça de temps en temps.

La porte s'ouvrit et une Takada à l'air plutôt ennuyé sortit. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, sans un mot, et se dirigea dans le couloir, puis dans le salon.

« C'est un plaisir de te voir aussi, » lança-t-il, sarcastique, dans la direction dans laquelle elle était partie. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas ravie qu'il vive ici avec elles. Misa avait déjà abordé le sujet auparavant, mais ne semblait pas trop préoccupée. Elle ne semblait même pas remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être que Takada était tout le temps comme ça.

« Tiens, » dit-elle, enfonçant les vêtements dans ses mains et le poussant dans la salle de bains, « Je veux voir ce que ça donne quand tu le portes. »

Il ferma la porte et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il n'avait pas dû arriver plus de dix minutes auparavant, et Misa l'avait déjà informé qu'il se rendrait à une rave ce soir, et elle avait pris sur elle de lui trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Il ne savait peut-être pas où dormir cette nuit, ou où il rangerait ses affaires, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter Misa. Elle avait simplement dit « On verra bien », quand il avait appelé la veille depuis l'hôtel. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose, mais il se serait senti mieux s'il avait su tout ça avant d'arriver.

Il soupira et se résigna à accomplir la tâche qui l'attendait : enfiler le tas de vêtements en cuir. Cela lui fit faire de certains efforts, se tortillant et sautillant dans la salle de bains, mais il y parvint finalement. Après avoir fermé la veste, il se saisit de la poignée de la porte, mais hésita. Il savait que Misa allait devenir dingue et en faire tout un plat.

Il se prépara et ouvrit la porte, pour être instantanément accueilli par le cri aigu de Misa. Il grimaça légèrement et attendit que le son agaçant cesse.

« C'est super cool! Tu dois porter ça ce soir ! »

« Je ressemble à un travesti, » déclara-t-il catégoriquement.

« Mais non, » se moqua-t-elle, « Tu as l'air sexy. On va avoir du mal à éloigner les garçons de toi, » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Si quelqu'un trouve ça attirant, » dit-il en faisant un geste vers ce qu'il portait, « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'intéresse. »

Misa roula ses yeux. « Peu importe. Tu le portes. En plus, tu n'as rien d'autre d'approprié à te mettre. »

Il regarda Misa pendant un moment, essayant de voir si elle plaisantait. Il ne semblait pas. « Approprié ? Vraiment ? Tu trouves ça approprié ? » Elle devait avoir perdu l'esprit .

« Oui, » répondit-elle simplement. « Et ton chapelet ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Où il est ? » Demanda-t-elle, mais au lieu d'attendre une réponse, elle bouscula Mello pour aller le chercher où il l'avait posé, sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle le plaça autour de son cou et recula pour l'admirer, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « Voilà. Maintenant tu es prêt. » C'était une sensation étrange, de le porter comme ça, à la vue de tous. Normalement, il le portait caché sous son tee-shirt.

« Super, » dit-il ironiquement, « Quand est-ce qu'on part ? »

« Deux heures. »

Il tenta de passer derrière Misa pour ramasser son jean noir et le tee-shirt qu'il portait avant, mais elle déplia soudainement ses bras, lui bloquant le passager. « Tu ne te rechanges pas, » déclara-t-elle fermement.

« Je sais. Il est hors de question que je m'emmerde encore à enfiler ce putain de pantalon. » Il la poussa sur le côté et attrapa ses vêtements, se dirigeant vers le salon où le reste de ses affaires se trouvait actuellement.

Il les lança sur le carton et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il était épuisé. Le voyage de trois jours avait été long, de l'Ohio à la Californie. Et même s'il s'était arrêté les deux nuits à l'hôtel, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Mais malgré cela, il allait apparemment à une rave ce soir. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Misa l'avait suggéré, il lui aurait probablement enfoncé le pantalon en cuir dans la gorge. Mais c'était Misa qui l'avait suggéré… Ou plutôt exigé, donc il y allait.

« C'est ce que tu portes ce soir ? » Entendit-il Takada demander d'un ton moqueur. Il se tourna pour la voir appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait porter ? »

« Oh, je n'y vais pas. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne dois pas y aller ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas envie. »

Il se rassit abruptement. « Misa ! » L'appela-t-il avec colère, se ruant jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte à la volée, il la trouva en train de déposer différentes tenues sur le lit, visiblement en train d'essayer de décider ce qu'elle devait mettre. « Pourquoi je dois y aller, et pas Takada ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant de son mieux de rester calme.

« Parce que tu es nouveau en ville. Je dois t'emmener voir la vue ! »

« Conneries. »

« Okay, Kiyomi a dit qu'elle n'y retournerait plus jamais après la première à laquelle je l'ai emmenée. S'il te plait, Mello. Je n'ai personne d'autre avec qui y aller, » dit-elle, sa voix devenant implorante.

« Très bien. Mais ce sera la seule fois. » Il était fatigué, n'aimait aucun genre de musique électronique, et n'avait vraiment aucune envie de passer la nuit à danser autour d'idiots ivres ou drogués, mais il irait. Après tout, Misa le laissait vivre ici, il lui était donc redevable d'une certaine façon.

« Ouais ! » S'exclama-t-elle, sautant sur place deux ou trois fois avant de courir vers lui, l'entourant de ses bras dans une étreinte, « Merci ! ». Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle était d'un an son aînée; elle agissait encore tellement comme une enfant, parfois.

« Ouais. Pas de quoi, » soupira-t-il. Je vais regretter ça.

« Bon, maintenant, tu préfères laquelle ? » Demanda-t-elle, pointant du doigt les trois tenues qu'elle avait étalées sur son lit.

Il leur jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'était honnêtement emballé par aucune d'entre elles. « Ça dépend. A quel point tu veux ressembler à une pute ? »

« Ha ha, très drôle. Sérieusement, laquelle ? »

« …Celle-ci, je suppose, » Dit-il, désignant l'option du milieu. Des trois, c'était celle qui faisait le moins aguicheuse.

« Okay, merci. Maintenant, sors, je dois me changer. »

« Donc si je ne pars pas, on ne doit pas y aller ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je me changerais devant toi s'il le faut. Comme si ça avait une quelconque importance. »

« C'est vrai. » Il était sur le point de partir quand il se rappela quelque chose. « Hé, où est-ce que je vais dormir ? »

« Pas dans ma chambre, » entendit-il Takada crier depuis la pièce de l'autre côté du hall.

« Euh… Est-ce que le canapé te va ? » Demanda Misa.

« Le canapé fera l'affaire, » répondit-il, fermant la porte derrière lui et se dirigent vers sa nouvelle 'chambre'. Il balança le carton et sa valise sous la table basse et éloigna l'un des coussins pour voir si c'était un canapé-lit. Malheureusement, ça ne l'était pas.

Il remit le coussin en place et s'assit, attrapant la télécommande de la télé. Il considéra brièvement à faire la sieste, cependant, il ne pensait pas être en mesure de dormir dans ces vêtements. Et il faudrait probablement une éternité à Misa pour se préparer; autant voir si quelque chose d'intéressant était programmé.

Il s'arrêta sur un film qu'il savait avoir déjà vu, mais dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom, pas que ce soit très important. Il passa la majeure partie du temps à craindre de se rendre à cette rave que de vraiment regarder le film. Ça, et aussi, à haïr un peu Misa.

Elle était comme une sœur pour lui, une sœur qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas parfois. Depuis qu'il était en CP et qu'elle l'avait sauvé de ces brutes, elle avait agi comme sa grande sœur. Il ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussée à l'aider; il ne lui avait jamais parlé auparavant, puisqu'elle était en CE1, et il ne connaissait personne en dehors de sa classe.

Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour et appréciait vraiment son geste, mais elle pouvait se montrer si agaçante. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose. Il préférait une Misa agaçante à pas de Misa du tout.

Il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment la haïr. Ce n'était vraiment pas possible, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait l'un pour l'autre au fil des années. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il la laissait s'en tirer à meilleur compte que les autres. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie depuis ce jour, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ça; elle en profiterait pour l'utiliser à son avantage.

• • •

« Réveille-toi, » Dit Misa, le secouant. « Bouge tes fesses, paresseux. C'est l'heure d'y aller. Et voilà, » ajouta-t-elle, posant une boisson énergisante dans sa main. « Bois ça. » Il se leva, frottant ses yeux, et suivit Misa dehors, ouvrant la cannette de Monster et en prenant une gorgée. Dans son état semi-conscient, il rentra dans un homme bien habillé, avec des cheveux sombres qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, à peine quelques mètres après être sorti de l'appartement.

« Désolé, » Marmonna-t-il. L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil et continua son chemin vers l'appartement deux étages en dessous du leur. Dans l'ascenseur, il demanda à Misa qui était cet homme.

« C'est Mikami, » l'informa-t-elle. « Il est plutôt bizarre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Eh bien, c'est juste une théorie, mais je crois qu'il espionne Light. »

Il savait tout sur Light. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures à écouter Misa parler de Light l'année précédente. Qu'elle l'aimait, et que sa colocataire, Takada, était une garce, parce qu'elle le voulait aussi. Et quand il s'était mis en couple avec un type qui se faisait appeler L, ça avait provoqué une semaine entière de discours interminables de Misa. Mais au lieu de lui expliquer à quel point elle détestait L comme elle l'avait fait pour Takada, elle lui disait à quel point elle les trouvait mignons ensemble. Au début, il avait été surpris, mais ça avait rapidement fait sens; Misa adorait le yaoi.

« Misa, je n'ai pas très envie d'entendre des rumeurs maintenant, » dit-il. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle commence à déblatérer quelque chose dont il se fichait, et certainement pas alors qu'il était à moitié endormi.

« Très bien, » répondit-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur, l'air offensée.

Il soupira; si elle lui en voulait, la nuit serait encore moins supportable. « Okay, va-y. »

« Eh bien, Mikami traîne toujours autour de l'appartement de L et Light, » commença-t-elle, lui tenant la porte et se dirigeant ensuite vers le parking de l'appartement. "

« Alors L et Light vivent ensemble maintenant ? »

« Oui, ils vivent dans l'appartement au dessus du nôtre. Et, juste pour te prévenir, ils sont plutôt bruyants, parfois. » Pour une raison inconnue à Mello, ça avait l'air de la rendre heureuse. « Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais j'ai entendu qu'ils sont plutôt coquins. Par exemple, ils utilisent des chaînes, des menottes et des trucs dans le genre. »

« Misa, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas entendre ça. En plus, comment est-ce que tu sais que Mikami traîne autour de leur appartement ? » L'interrogea-t-il, accusateur. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Mikami était là bas si elle n'y était pas aussi ?

« Ne fais pas cette tête. J'ai un ami qui vit en face de chez eux. »

« Hum hum. Bien sûr. »

« C'est vrai. Je te présenterai un jour. Je pense que tu l'aimerais beaucoup, » dit-elle de manière suggestive.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être casé avec qui que ce soit, » répondit-il, se glissant dans la voiture de Misa. C'était un des effets collatéraux ennuyeux du yaoi, Misa voulait que son meilleur ami gay soit en couple avec tous les autres hommes qu'elle connaissait, même si les hommes en question étaient hétérosexuels.

« Qui a parlé de te caser avec qui que ce soit ? » Sa voix semblait innocente, mais Mello ne se laisserait pas avoir.

« Démarre. » J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle serait incapable de tenir plus de deux heures sans me proposer quelqu'un…

« Oh, au passage, comment tu as emmené toutes tes affaires sur ta moto ? Je pensais que tu les enverrais simplement, et que tu prendrais ce dont tu avais besoin avec toi. »

« Je les ai attachées à l'arrière. C'était assez désagréable de conduire comme ça, mais je n'ai pas eu à payer pour les envoyer. C'est un miracle que tout ne soit pas tombé. »

« En tout cas, si tu veux emprunter la voiture, tu peux. Techniquement, c'est celle de Kiyomi aussi, et je suis sûre qu'elle te l'interdirait, mais elle s'en remettra. »

« Comment tu es devenue amie avec elle, d'ailleurs ? Je suis d'accord avec ta première opinion d'elle. C'est une garce. » Toutes ces fois où elle avait appelé, Misa n'avait jamais expliqué comment elles étaient passées d'ennemies à amies. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de demander avant, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de subir une explication d'une heure à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Oui, plus ou moins, mais elle n'est pas si méchante une fois que tu la connais. Mais après que Light et L se sont mis ensemble, on n'avait plus aucune raison de se détester, et on est en quelque sorte devenues amies. Puis quand le semestre s'est terminé et qu'on ne pouvait plus dormir dans les chambres de l'université, on a décidé de prendre un appartement et de partager le loyer, puisqu'aucune de nous ne rentrait à la maison pour l'été. »

Il ne comprenait pas toujours complètement, mais ne demanda pas plus de détails. Il était sur le point de poser sa tête sur sa main, mais il remarqua quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter. « Misa, pourquoi mes ongles sont vernis en noir ? » L'interrogea-t-il, sa voix dangereusement calme.

« Tu aimes ? Je l'ai fait pendant que tu dormais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que je n'aime pas ! »

« Calme-toi. Peut-être que tu devrais retourner à ces séances de psy pour contrôler ta colère, » dit-elle, amusée.

« Pas drôle, Misa. » Il détestait que les gens abordent ce sujet. Il n'oublierait jamais, mais il détestait quand même qu'on le lui rappelle.

« T'inquiète pas, ça part. »

« Je sais que ça part, mais peut-être que la prochaine fois tu devrais demander avant de faire quelque chose pendant mon sommeil, » grogna-t-il.

« Tu veux dire que je ne peux pas te percer les oreilles pendant que tu dors ? Mince, » dit-elle, sarcastique.

Mello roula ses yeux. Quand Misa était partie pour l'université l'année précédente, il avait pensé que la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, elle serait un peu plus mature. Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau avec elle, il doutait qu'elle devienne mature un jour. « Si tu faisais ça, je te tuerais, » menaça-t-il, essayant sans succès d'enlever le vernis.

« On y est, » annonça-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, lui faisant relever les yeux de ses ongles.

« C'est ça ? » Ils s'arrêtaient près de ce qui semblait être un entrepôt abandonné. En pleine journée, ça n'aurait pas eu l'air spécial, mais maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, des voitures étaient arrêtées partout autour, sur le parking en ruines, et sur l'herbe. Mello put ressentir la basse avant même d'entendre la musique.

« Ouaip. » Avec ce simple mot, il pouvait entendre l'excitation contenue dans sa voix. « Oh, et Mello, » dit-elle, plongeant sa main dans le petit sac à dos en forme de lapin qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, « Ne bois rien ici, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dedans, et si les policiers débarquent, on doit partir d'ici le plus vite possible, donc essaye de rester près de moi si jamais on doit partir à la hâte. »

« Okay… » Encore plus de trucs qui vont me faire regretter d'être venu. Génial.

« Ah, ça y est. » Elle sorti un petit sac plastique du sac à dos, et prit une des pilules blanches à l'intérieur. Elle prit également sa boisson énergisante et avala la pilule avec un peu de liquide. « T'en veux une ? »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ecstasy. Ça t'empêche d'être trop fatigué. »

« Je passe mon tour, » dit-il, finissant sa boisson énergisante. Même si Misa disait qu'elle savait ce que c'était, il doutait qu'elle en connaisse la composition.

« T'es sûr ? On reste sûrement jusqu'à la fin; le DJ qui joue ce soir est vraiment bon. »

« Vraiment, ça va. »

Elle haussa les épaules, reposant le sac plastique dans son autre sac, et sortit quelques bracelets lumineux. Après en avoir couvert ses poignets et après avoir convaincu Mello d'en porter autour du coup, elle les jugea prêts.

Il remarqua deux choses en entrant : le nombre impressionnant de personnes tassées dans la pièce, et à quel point la musique était forte. Il se sentit immédiatement décalé dans un tel endroit, mais suivit Misa alors qu'elle se faisait son chemin parmi la foule, s'approchant du devant de la pièce. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu rester un peu en arrière. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la musique forte; c'était qu'il n'aimait la musique techno forte, et plus ils approchaient, plus le volume augmentait.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils aperçurent le DJ. Il était assis sur une petite scène avec son équipement. Mello pouvait voir que ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge sombre, même dans la pièce peu éclairée. Il portait des lunettes d'aviateur sur ses yeux, et un tee-shirt à rayures, dont les rayures blanches brillaient sous la lumière noire.

Mello n'aurait jamais attardé son regard sur cet homme s'il l'avait vu ailleurs, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon d'agir, comme s'il était complètement dans son élément, et ça le rendait captivant à regarder.

« Tu es intéressé par le DJ ? » Lui cria Misa. Il se tourna pour la voir dancer près de lui. Même si elle n'était pas à plus de cinquante centimètres, il l'avait à peine entendue par-dessus la musique.

« Je-Non, » Répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

« Si, tu l'es. Tu devrais lui parler. »

« …Il a l'air occupé. »

« Pas maintenant. Quand il aura fini. »

« Et ça prend combien de temps ? »

« Il reste en général la nuit entière, mais il échangera peut-être sa place avec un autre DJ. »

Il attendit donc, essayant d'apprécier la musique même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment il était supposé danser dessus. Et regarder ce que les autres faisaient n'aidait pas vraiment; il lui semblait juste qu'ils se contentaient de s'agiter dans tous les sens.

• • •

Ce qui semblait être une éternité plus tard, Misa se tourna vers lui et cria, « C'est la dernière chanson. »

« Comment tu le sais ? » L'interrogea-t-il, sceptique quant à leur départ proche.

« Il joue toujours Sandstorm en dernier. »

Il ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient encore avoir de l'énergie pour danser après si longtemps, avant de ses rappeler la petite pilule que Misa avait prise. Il était prêt pour que ça se termine, mais la majorité de la foule semblait très excitée par cette chanson en particulier. Pour Mello, elle n'avait pas l'air très différente de toutes celles qui étaient déjà passées auparavant.

Il fut soulagé quand la chanson se termina; ses jambes semblaient faites de coton et il s'attendait à s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Et ça n'aidait pas que la tenue en cuir que Misa avait insisté pour qu'il porte lui donne terriblement chaud. Il ne savait pas si c'était habituel, mais quand la chanson fut terminée, les gens commencèrent à applaudir. Le DJ fit un petit salut maladroit et commença à ranger.

« Maintenant, tente ta chance, » lui dit Misa, le poussant en direction de la scène. Il avança, essayant d'avoir l'air confiant, même s'il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient sur le point de le laisser tomber. Il était certain que c'était à cause des heures qu'il avait passées à danser – ou essayer de danser, puisqu'il supposait que c'était plus juste – et non parce qu'il était légèrement nerveux.

Il trouvait cela étrange; il était normalement très sûr de lui pour ce genre de choses. Cependant, il était vrai qu'il ne parlait jamais à des gens comme le DJ aux cheveux rouges, à des gens qui allaient à des raves et à ce genre de choses. Enfin, à l'exception de Misa, mais elle ne comptait pas; il l'avait connue bien avant qu'elle ne considère seulement l'idée de se rendre à une rave.

Mello était seulement à quelques mètres quand une fille le bouscula, se précipitant vers la scène. Elle courut vers le DJ et l'entoura de ses bras, lui disant quelque chose que Mello n'entendit pas, avant de l'embrasser. Mello sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Putain. Bien sûr, il est hétéro…

Il se retourna et vit Misa qui parlait avec un homme. Il se fichait que leur conversation soit interrompue; il la saisit par le bras et commença à l'attirer vers la sortie. « Viens Misa, on part. »

« Attend, pourquoi ? Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Non, il est hétéro. Il a une copine. » Il aurait aimé que Misa se taise et marche un peu plus vite. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir d'ici.

« Il pourrait être bisexuel, » Dit-elle, sa voix pleine d'espoir.

« Aucune importance. Il a une copine. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air confuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question débile ? Oui, je suis sûr ! »

« Eh bien, c'est étrange, » murmura-t-elle, apparemment pour elle-même, ou du moins, c'est ce que Mello crut entendre.

« Quoi ? »

« Hein ? Rien. On y va. » Finalement, Misa disait quelque chose qui avait du sens pour lui.

* * *

**Note de Jilano** : Et voilààà ! Des avis s'il vous plaît ? :D


	2. Voisins

**Disclaimer** : Death Note est à Ohba et Obata, of course. L'histoire n'est pas la nôtre non plus, c'est une traduction de la fiction du même titre d'Amour en Rayures, qui nous a très gentiment autorisées à vous faire partager cette fiction. (Vous pouvez la trouver sur le site, et je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ses autres fictions aussi, vous y gagnerez quelque chose ! :)

**Rating** : M.

**Genre** : Romance/Drama.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Hello tout le monde ! Déjà mes excuses pour ce chapitre qui a mis un peu de temps à arriver, mais faut me comprendre, j'étais un peu occupée ces derniers temps (on ne va pas dire que Jilano profite de l'été pour boire et passer sa vie au lit et kidnapper son copain, mais si en fait, sans parler des traditionnels marathons Harry Potter des vacances d'été). :) M'enfin, le chapitre est là, ceci n'est pas une illusion.

Note de Caela : Bonjour à tous ! Ouch, je n'en reviens pas, les vacances sont déjà bientôt terminées, et je n'ai absolument rien fait. Je suis totalement désolée, les traductions n'avancent vraiment pas, et je n'ai aucune excuse. _ J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, en tout cas… En attendant la (pas trop lointaine, j'espère) sortie du prochain chapitre de PA, voici le nouveau chapitre de Neon Hearts ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles nous ont fait vraiment plaisir ! :) N'hésitez pas à nous en laisser sur ce chapitre, on ne mord pas (vraiment) ). Une très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Cassie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que la traduction te plaise ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :D

**Guest non identifié** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review, ça nous fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Hanahime** : Oui, c'est français :) Merci pour la review. Tu as déjà lu l'histoire originale ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te la conseille vivement, parce que l'auteure est fantastique.

* * *

**S**uggestion musicales pour Matt: _Alpha Centauri_ (Excision & Datsik Remix) by Noisia  
**M**ello: _The River_ (ft. M. Shadows & Synyster Gates) by Good Charlotte

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Voisins.

* * *

« Réveille-toi ! » S'exclama Takada, tapant dans le canapé. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour faire face à une brune à l'air agacé, tenant un bol de céréales.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, » grogna-t-il, posant son bras devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir la nuit précédente une fois que lui et Misa étaient rentrés, et il avait passé le plus clair de la nuit à essayer de trouver une position confortable sur un canapé pas tout à fait assez long. Il avait sombré dans le sommeil au moment où le soleil se levait, et maintenant, la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir le réveillait de force. Enfin, ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Il y aurait eu quelques personnes qui auraient été pires, des personnes qui donneraient à Takada l'air d'un ange. Sa mère, par exemple.

« Je dois bientôt partir au travail, et je veux regarder le journal. Maintenant, lève-toi ou- »

« Ou quoi ? J'aimerais bien te voir essayer de me forcer à bouger. Je pourrais te briser en deux si je voulais, » marmonna-t-il. Mello n'était pas extrêmement musclé, mais il s'entraînait plutôt régulièrement. Bien que Takada soit légèrement plus grande que Misa, il savait par expérience à quel point il lui était facile de la soulever et de la déposer ailleurs si elle devenait trop insupportable.

« Très bien, je ne vais pas te forcer à bouger, » dit-elle. Elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision, s'asseyant sur le ventre de Mello.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dégage ton cul osseux de moi ! » Cria-t-il, soudain parfaitement réveillé.

« Non, je ne crois pas, » dit Takada avec désinvolture, prenant une bouchée de céréales tout en regardant le journal avec attention.

« Soit tu dégages, soit je vais te faire dégager. » Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, à cause de Takada, il allait la faire payer pour l'avoir dérangé.

« Va-y. » Il lui administra un coup de coude, l'envoyant elle et son bol de céréales par terre, avec un cri aigu.

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! Regarde ce que t'as fait ! » Hurla-t-elle, se précipitant vers la cuisine et revenant avec un rouleau de serviettes en papiers. Elle essaya désespérément d'éponger le lait de la moquette.

« _Je_ n'ai pas fait ça. _Tu_ t'es assise sur moi, et _tu_ as renversé tes céréales par terre. Ce n'est pas ma faute, » dit-il, roulant sur lui-même pour se retrouver face au dos du canapé. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête, et les cris de Takada combinés au soleil qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres n'aidaient pas.

« Si ça l'est. » Sa voix semblait étouffée, comme si elle était dans une autre pièce, mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour voir si elle était vraiment partie. De plus, ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore à cause du volume de la musique de la nuit précédente, ça avait peut-être un lien. « Donc tu peux nettoyer ce désastre, » dit-elle, et une bouteille de quelque chose le frappa dans le dos et tomba par terre.

Il se retourna légèrement pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, remarquant que la bouteille était un nettoyant pour moquette. Il soupira et s'assit, s'étirant avant de se résigner à nettoyer. Il devait choisir ses batailles et se battre avec Takada pour savoir qui allait nettoyer la moquette dès le second jour de leur cohabitation ne semblait pas valoir le coup.

« Tu vois, c'est pas si difficile ? » Dit-elle, moqueuse, revenant avec deux toasts cette fois. « Bon garçon, » dit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux et s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Je ne suis pas un putain de chien, » déclara-t-il catégoriquement, l'arrosant de nettoyant.

« Comment oses-tu ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix perçante, se tenant au dessus de lui, « Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que tu as emménagé et je ne peux déjà plus te supporter ! Dégage ! »

Mello sentit son cœur se serrer. _Merde. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?_ Vivre avec Misa et Takada n'était peut-être pas la situation idéale, mais c'était la seule option qu'il avait. Il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller.

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à crier ? » Dit Misa, pénétrant dans la pièce, sa voix ensommeillée. Mello se retourna pour faire face à Misa qui frottait ses yeux, se tenant à l'entrée du hall, habillée d'un tee-shirt noir légèrement trop large, qui couvrait à peine ses sous-vêtements.

« Il doit partir, » Dit Takada, pointant Mello du doigt.

« Quoi ? Non. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait vivre ici, » dit-elle, dépassant Takada et lui prenant des mains le second toast, avec le plat, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaîne. « Je sais que tu veux être présentatrice, Kiyomi, mais comment tu fais pour regarder ce truc ? C'est tellement _ennuyeux_. »

Takada, clairement toujours furieuse, se rua vers la sortie, s'arrêtant seulement pour enfiler ses chaussures et crier « Je vais au travail. » Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, ses pas bruyants toujours audibles de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour l'emmerder ? » Demanda Misa, mordant dans son toast.

« J'ai emménagé, » Répondit-il, frottant la moquette.

« Ouais, je suis au courant, mais je voulais dire, aujourd'hui. »

« Elle a agi comme si j'avais volé son canapé. Je croyais qu'elle savait que je dormirais là. »

« C'est le cas. C'est juste que Kiyomi aime que les choses soient faites à sa façon. Elle est un peu maniaque. »

« Ouais, j'avais remarqué, » dit-il. Décidant que la moquette était dans un assez bon état, il ramena le produit et les serviettes en papier à la cuisine. « Hé, Misa, » l'appela-t-il, « Où est-ce que je suis supposé ranger ce truc ? »

« Laisse juste les serviettes sur le comptoir et le produit va sous l'évier. Et Mello, pendant que t'y es, tu veux pas me faire un petit déjeuner ? »

Il soupira. _Je suis quoi, un serviteur ? D'abord, je nettoie la moquette, maintenant, Misa veut que je lui fasse un petit déjeuner ? _Mais il avait faim aussi, donc autant s'exécuter.

Il ouvrit la porte du frigo et fut accueilli par des étagères presque vides. Une brique de lait, un peu de fromage américain, une bouteille de ketchup presque vide, et de la sauce italienne furent les seules choses qu'il put trouver. Il abandonna le frigo en faveur des placards. Takada avait mangé des céréales et un toast, il devait donc bien y avoir de la nourriture quelque part.

Cependant, les placards étaient dans un état presque aussi dramatique que le frigo. Il trouva tout de même deux boîtes de céréales. « Reese's Puffs ou All Bran ? » Demanda-t-il à Misa.

« Reese's Puffs. Ces saloperies d'All Bran sont à Kiyomi. Elle est à fond dans ces trucs diététiques dégoûtants. » _Bien, dans ce cas, elle serait peut-être assez sensée pour acheter de la nourriture._

Il revint une minute plus tard avec deux bols de Reese's puffs et s'assit près de Misa sur le canapé. « Merci, » dit-elle, prenant un des bols, « Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ce que Kiyomi a dit. Elle est juste lunatique. Un peu comme toi, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire insolent.

« Ouais, c'est une garce, un peu comme _toi_, » rétorqua-t-il, administrant à Misa un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour les provocations de Misa ce matin. Entre être réveillé trop tôt, et le fait d'être incapable de l'entendre correctement à cause de cette foutue rave, il n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles lui servait de piqûre de rappel, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son échec. Il n'avait même pas pu _parler_ au DJ.

« Je ne suis pas une garce, » dit-elle, faisant semblant d'être offensée. « Et tu ne devrais pas passer ta frustration sur les autres. Ce n'est pas très gentil, » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

« Peu importe. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si obsédé par le DJ, mais il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. Voir une fille avec lui était une déception bien plus intense que ça n'aurait dû l'être. Il ne le connaissait même pas après tout; il n'aurait pas dû y attacher d'importance.

« Wow, sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que tu es de si mauvaise humeur ? » L'interrogea-t-elle. Il l'ignora et continua de manger ses céréales. Il ne voulait pas lui en parler. « C'est parce que tu as été rejeté la nuit dernière, pas vrai ? » dit-elle, l'air bien trop heureuse.

« …Non. »

« Mais si ! Le pauvre Mel-Mel est triste parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec le DJ, » le taquina-t-elle, un immense sourire se formant sur son visage.

« Misa, ferme-là, okay ? » Il enfonça une autre bouchée de céréales dans sa bouche, souhaitant qu'il disparaisse plus vite pour sortir d'ici.

« Misa ne veut pas la fermer. Misa veut se moquer de son meilleur ami. » Il roula des yeux. Il la connaissait trop bien pour imaginer qu'elle laisserait tomber un jour. « Mel-Mel a besoin d'un câlin, pas vrai ? » dit-elle, posant son bol sur la table basse et se penchant en avant pour enrouler ses bras autour de Mello.

« Misa, tu peux arrêter. Je vais bien. Et je n'ai pas été rejeté; je ne lui ai même pas parlé. » Ce n'était pas vraiment être rejeté après tout. Ceci dit, il ne savait pas ce qui était pire…

« C'est encore pire ! Tu dois vraiment te sentir mal ! » Dit-elle, resserrant son emprise sur lui. Apparemment, Misa avait pris la décision à sa place.

« Vraiment, j'ai pas besoin de ça, » Marmonna-t-il.

« Si. Regarde comme tu es renfrogné. Misa doit faire rire Mel-Mel, » dit-elle avec un sourire sournois.

« Non, Misa. Ne- » dit-il, essayant de se relever, mais il était trp tard. Il fut à peine en mesure de déposer son bol sur la table basse, près de Misa, évitant ainsi un autre désastre, avant que celle-ci ne commence à le chatouiller. Il s'effondra sur le canapé, riant de manière hystérique. Mello pouvait soulever Misa s'il le voulait, mais dès qu'elle commençait à le chatouiller, il était sans défenses.

« Misa, arrête ! » Réussit-il à articuler, et à sa surprise, elle lui obéit. « Et arrête de m'appeler Mel-Mel ! »

« Très bien. Soit un vieux grincheux si tu veux. Comme si ça me faisait quelque chose, » dit-elle, s'éloignant finalement et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _Et elle me traite de lunatique._

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il sans enthousiasme, « mais je ne vais pas discuter de ça avec toi. Il n'y a rien à discuter. »

« Alors s'il n'avait pas eu de copine, tu lui aurais donné un rendez-vous ? »

« Misa, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'aurais fait, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, » dit-il, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il posa son bol dans l'évier et revint dans le salon pour sortir quelques affaires de sa valise.

« Eh bien, et s'il avait rompu avec sa copine ? »

« Juste… Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Rien ne se passera entre nous. Pourquoi est-ce que ça a tellement d'importance pour toi ? Je ne le connais même pas, » dit-il à Misa. Cependant, à l'instant où les mots quittaient sa bouche, il eut l'impression qu'il aurait dû se poser lui-même la question. « On va arrêter de parler de ça, d'accord ? »

« Mais- »

« Non, je ne veux plus en entendre parler, Misa. En plus, je sors, » dit-il, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Courir, » dit-il, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait commencé à courir tous les matins quand il était en thérapie pour contrôler ses colères. L'exercice lui avait été suggéré par le conseiller du groupe pour alléger le stress. Il était réticent à le faire, au début; il ne voulait pas de leurs conseils. Le fait qu'il ait mis un coup de poing à son professeur de chimie du lycée et lui ait cassé le nez ne signifiait pas qu'il avait un problème de colère. Ça signifiait que ce type était un enfoiré intolérant qui méritait de se faire casser le nez pour l'avoir traité de tapette. Fin de l'histoire.

Mais quand le conseiller de son lycée avait appelé sa mère pour prendre rendez-vous, il avait su que c'était loin d'être terminé. Ils l'avaient laissé raconter sa version de l'histoire, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'importance; ils estimaient toujours qu'il avait besoin de suivre une thérapie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en attendre moins de leur part. Bien sûr que sa mère n'aurait pas pris son parti, et pourquoi se serait-il attendu à ce que le conseiller se range de son côté, plutôt que celui du professeur, surtout quand celui-ci prétendait que Mello l'avait attaqué sans raison ?

Il était donc allé aux réunions tous les jeudi soirs. Les premières fois, il avait refusé de donner ne serait-ce que son nom, mais après avoir écouté des membres du groupe parler, il avait décidé d'essayer lui-même. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal après tout.

Au contraire, il se rendit compte que ça l'aidait vraiment. Il avait essayé de parler à Misa de ce genre de choses auparavant, et même si elle avait été compatissante, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre exactement comment il se sentait. Quand elle était en colère, elle faisait la moue et oubliait que c'était arrivé; il était difficile pour quelqu'un avec une attitude si insouciante de ressentir de l'empathie pour ses actions.

Mais même alors, il refusait de croire qu'il avait un problème de colère, c'était toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours su qu'il avait un mauvais caractère, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait un problème. Cependant, les conseils qu'il recevait lors de ces sessions l'aidaient, et deux ans plus tard, il courait toujours tous les matins.

Enfin, il ne l'avait pas fait lors des trois derniers jours, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il les avait passés à conduire jusqu'en Californie. Faire une pause de trois jours l'avait inquiété, cependant; quand il sautait ne serait-ce qu'une journée, il lui était plus difficile de garder le rythme qu'il maintenait habituellement. _Peu importe. Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester ici à avoir cette conversation avec Misa._

Il se brossa les dents, nettoya son visage, enfila ses vêtements de sport, et releva ses cheveux en queue de cheval avant de ressortir, hésitant, de la salle de bain. Il espérait vraiment que Misa n'essayerait pas de lui poser d'autres questions avant qu'il ne parte.

« Alors Mello- » Entendit-il à la seconde où il franchit la porte du salon.

« Non, Misa. Pas maintenant, » dit-il, fouillant dans sa valise à la recherche de son iPod, un Nano rouge qui avait quelques années mais marchait toujours très bien.

« Mais- »

« Non. Je pars. Salut, » dit-il, attrapant son portable sur la table basse avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il n'allait pas lui donner l'opportunité de lui poser d'autres questions.

Il prit les escaliers, considérant ceci comme son échauffement. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, sa musique rugissait déjà dans ses oreilles.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur la musique, mais ses pensées revenaient toujours à sa situation actuelle. Quand Misa lui avait proposé de vivre dans son appartement, il avait sauté sur l'occasion; n'importe quoi plutôt que vivre à la maison avec sa mère. Il avait rassemblé tout son argent pour le déménagement. L'essence avait été chère, mais puisqu'il avait prévu de déménager dès qu'il aurait son diplôme, depuis qu'il avait commencé le lycée, il lui restait tout de même une somme considérable. Donc quand Misa avait offert d'emménager avec elle, cela paraissait être l'alternative parfaite.

Bien sûr, il ne l'avait alors pas vue pendant des mois, pas depuis qu'elle était rentrée pour les vacances de Noël. Mais à la seconde où il avait franchi la porte, il avait réalisé que ce ne serait pas aussi parfait qu'il l'avait imaginé initiallement.

Pas qu'il avait une meilleure solution. De cette façon, il ne devait payer qu'un tiers du loyer, et Misa lui avait même dit qu'il n'avait pas à payer le premier mois s'il n'avait pas l'argent. De plus, l'UCLA* lui avait offert une place, il avait donc décidé qu'il emménagerait en Californie de toute façon.

Après ne pas avoir vu Misa depuis si longtemps, il avait pensé qu'aller dans la même université qu'elle serait fantastique. Il pensait que ce serait comme le lycée; il était peu probable qu'ils aient des cours en commun, mais ils se verraient tout le temps. Elle était dans la Faculté de Théâtre, Film et Télévision de l'UCLA, et même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire, il savait que ce ne serait pas ça. Ce qui était probablement pour le mieux; Takada était dans le même programme, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la voir plus que nécessaire.

Et, tout à fait honnêtement, ce n'était pas Misa qui lui faisait reconsidérer sa décision d'emménager ici; c'était Takada. Il pouvait s'occuper de Misa, et même s'il n'avait jamais eu à vivre avec elle auparavant, il savait qu'il pouvait y parvenir. Mais Takada était une tout autre histoire. Il se fichait qu'elle soit perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur; ce n'était pas une raison pour le détester.

Et puis, elle lui avait dit de partir. Peut-être que s'il ne le faisait pas, elle en aurait tellement marre de lui qu'elle déménagerait. C'était peu probable, mais il pouvait espérer.

Surtout depuis qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne vivrait pas dans les dortoirs. Il n'était pas requis que les premières années vivent sur le campus à l'UCLA, comme c'était le cas pour de nombreuses autres universités auxquelles il s'était intéressé, et puisque ça lui revenait moins cher de payer un tiers du loyer de l'appartement que pour une chambre et une pension, il s'était décidé pour l'appartement. Cependant, c'était avant d'avoir rencontré Takada. L'idée de vivre avec elle une année entière l'inquiétait un peu.

Il s'arrêta de courir soudainement, regardant autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Quand il allait courir, il n'aimait pas s'arrêter aux feux rouges, il préférait tourner à un croisement plutôt que d'attendre. Ça n'avait jamais été un problème quand il courait dans un endroit familier, mais là, il ne reconnaissait même pas le nom des rues, et ça devenait un problème.

Il se tenait sur le trottoir, essayant de se rappeler par quel chemin il était passé, mais il n'y parvenait pas. _Deuxième jour ici, et je suis perdu. Bien sûr, c'était obligé de m'arriver._

Il sortit son portable de sa poche, content de l'avoir emmené avec lui, et appela Misa. « Tu t'es décidé à vouloir parler finalement ? » Entendit-il après seulement une sonnerie.

« Non, euh, j'ai juste besoin que tu me rendes un service, » Dit-il avec réticence.

« D'accord, quoi ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher. Je suis… perdu. » Un éclat de rire se fit entendre du téléphone, le forçant à l'éloigner de son oreille. Il s'atténua au bout d'une minute, et il remit le téléphone à son oreille.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Tu es où ? »

« Hum, au croisement entre Broxton et Weyburn, » dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil au nom des rues, « Il y a aussi un California Pizza Kitchen** juste à côté et un Starbucks de l'autre côté de la rue. »

« Okay, je sais où c'est. Ne bouge pas, je serai là dans une minute. Salut. »

« Salut, » Répondit-il, puis il raccrocha. Peu importe à quel point Misa pouvait être agaçante parfois, il pouvait toujours compter sur elle.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Misa se gara en face du California Pizza Kitchen, au volant de sa voiture de sport grise. « Dépêche toi, et monte, » lui ordonna-t-elle. Il obéit, et elle démarra.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au 'je serai là dans une minute' ? »

« La circulation est terrible, comme toujours. Alors, comment tu t'es retrouvé jusqu'ici ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« J'en sais rien. J'ai couru, » dit-il catégoriquement. Vu le ton de la voix de Misa, elle semblait avoir demandé ça pour une quelconque autre raison.

« Tu n'étais pas, je ne sais pas, en train de chercher le Best Buy*** plus bas sur la rue ? »

« Non, pourquoi est-ce que je chercherais un Best Buy ? » Il devait acheter un ordinateur portable avant de commencer l'université, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Misa pensait qu'il irait en chercher un en allant courir.

« Pour rien. »

« C'est ça. Bien sûr. » Peut-être devrait-il aller voir ce Best Buy, pour savoir de quoi Misa parlait exactement.

« Alors, comment tu t'es retrouvé en face de cette pizzeria ? »

« Je t'ai dit. J'étais en train de courir. Je ne cherchais rien, je n'avais aucune raison de m'arrêter à cet endroit en particulier, j'étais juste sorti courir. »

« Ok, ok, pas la peine d'être aussi défensif. Mais si c'est vraiment le cas, tu sais que notre appartement a un centre de fitness ? Tu as moins de chances de te perdre sur un tapis roulant qu'ici. »

« Ouais, peut-être. » Il préférait courir dehors, mais il serait probablement plus simple de courir sur un tapis roulant que d'appeler Misa chaque fois qu'il avait terminé et voulait rentrer à l'appartement. De plus, les trottoirs étaient beaucoup plus bondés que ce à quoi il était habitué, et il était pénible de devoir se glisser entre les passants.

« Au fait, j'ai parlé à mon ami qui vit à l'étage au dessus du notre pendant que tu étais parti – tu sais, celui que tu croyais que j'avais inventé ? – et il dit qu'il veut te rencontrer, » dit-elle nonchalamment.

Il lui jeta un regard, qui, il l'espérait, reflétait son agacement, mais bien sûr, elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. « Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'arranges un coup avec qui que ce soit. »

« Je n'essaye pas de t'arranger un coup avec lui. Je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui réclamer quelque chose qu'il m'avait emprunté, et on a commencé à parler. Je lui disais que tu avais emménagé, et il a dit qu'on devrait tous sortir ensemble. Tu sais, moi, lui, Kiyomi et toi. C'est pas un rendez-vous. »

« Très bien… » dit-il alors qu'ils se garaient sur le parking, bien qu'il soit toujours sceptique.

« Alors tu es d'accord pour le faire ? »

« Je suppose. » Il espérait vraiment ne pas regretter d'avoir accepté.

« Super, parce que je lui ai déjà dit que tu serais d'accord, » dit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

« Merci de vérifier avec moi, » dit-il, sarcastique. Il tint la porte du rez-de-chaussée ouverte pour Misa, et elle entra.

« Oh ! Salut Matt ! Tu pars bosser ? » Entendit-il Misa s'exclamer. Il passa la porte pour faire face au DJ aux cheveux rouges de la rave. Il avait l'air presque exactement identique à la nuit précédente, avec ses lunettes et tout le reste. Quand Mello l'avait vu , il avait supposé que les lunettes étaient un accessoire qu'il avait revêtu uniquement pour la rave.

« Non, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Je pensais juste faire deux trois trucs que j'avais mis de côté, » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Au fait, c'est Mello, » Annonça Misa quand il apparut que Matt l'avait remarqué.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, » dit Matt, tendant la main, « C'est cool de te rencontrer enfin. Je suis Matt, au passage. »

« Mello, » Répondit-il, serrant la main de Matt. Il espérait vraiment que sa paume n'était pas aussi couverte de sueur que le reste de son corps. En y pensant, il se sentait rougir. Il transpirait à cause de sa course, ses cheveux étaient probablement dans un état terrible, et maintenant il rougissait comme un idiot; c'était une façon affreuse de rencontrer l'homme qu'il avait presque invité à sortir.

« Bon, je vous verrai plus tard, dans ce cas, » dit-il, quittant l'immeuble par la porte qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

« Salut ! » Lança Misa, faisant un coucou de la main.

« Tu le connais ? » L'interrogea-t-il à la seconde où la porte se ferma, « Laisse tomber. Il vit dans le même immeuble que nous ? Et tu n'as pas pensé que c'était quelque chose que tu aurais dû me dire ? »

« Tu n'as pas demandé. » Misa haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que je devais vraiment demander ça ? » dit-il, exaspéré. « Alors, est-ce qu'il est- »

« L'ami dont je te parlais ? Celui-là même, » Dit Misa, l'air très contente d'elle-même. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, un sourire sur le visage.

« Tu sais, je pense que je vais prendre les escaliers. »

« Mais on vit au sixième étage ! » dit-elle, surprise.

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi fainéant que toi, Misa, » répondit-il, se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier. Même si monter cinq étages serait pire que de les descendre, surtout après avoir couru pour la première fois en trois jours, c'était mieux que de partager un ascenseur avec Misa. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit.

* * *

*UCLA : Université de Californie, Los Angeles.

** California Pizza Kitchen : Chaîne alimentaire qui se spécialise en pizzas californiennes. A tester.

***Best Buy : Entreprise américaine de vente de matériel électronique grand public, présente surtout aux États-Unis et au Canada.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et une deuxième rencontre, une ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D

* * *

Merci également à **Melian-chan, PinckyDuck, Lakia-chan,Graceful Dead, LnOtter, Passiflore-h**, et bien entendu**, Amour en Rayures.**


End file.
